Ramène moi si tu peux
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Après son terrible accident, Brooke sort du coma un an et demi plus tard. Perdue, elle va devoir s'adapter à un monde qui avait continué de tourner sans elle. Sam/Brooke Petit OS simple et léger


**Allez, mon tout premier Popular sur le couple Sam/Brooke! Je le dédicace à Setsu' qui me l'a gentiment demandé et qui sera certainement la seule à l'apprécier xD  
**

**Alors profite bien!**

* * *

**Ramène-moi si tu le peux**

Tout semblait si léger autour d'elle, comme si elle planait au-dessus des nuages, poussée par un vent doux. Son corps, sa tête... Tout son être paraissait aussi lourd qu'une simple plume. Le calme régnait en maître tout autour d'elle, l'apaisant et l'assoupissant encore et encore dans son étreinte mélodieuse. C'était comme de faire un merveilleux rêve sans vraiment savoir quel songe on faisait. La seule certitude qui persistait, c'était que cela en était un.

Depuis combien de temps, Brooke errait-elle dans cette semi-conscience ? Elle ne le savait pas. Et voulait-elle réellement le savoir ? Dans cet univers blanc et duveteux, qui aurait envie de le quitter ? Et même si la blonde le désirait, elle n'en avait pas la force. Comme attirée par les méandres du sommeil, elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les paupières, elle ne pouvait pas s'éveiller.  
Et pourtant, malgré cette impression d'être enveloppée dans du coton, Brooke arrivait parfois à aligner quelques pensées cohérentes. Dans cet effort vain, de faibles souvenirs lui revenaient perpétuellement en boucle comme un cercle vicieux.

Elle se revoyait encore en train de se préparer pour la grande soirée qu'elle devait passer avec Sam et Harrison. Ce qui devait être une sortie à trois, pris une autre forme plus tard dans la nuit lorsque les deux jeunes filles demandèrent à leur cavalier de faire un choix. Et la décision tomba... La brune, s'étant levée brusquement, quitta le restaurant sans se retourner. Certes, Brooke et elle avaient demandé cet ultime affrontement, mais maintenant...  
Malgré leur début difficile, les deux lycéennes avaient appris à s'apprécier mutuellement. Pas encore comme de vraies sœurs, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus, mais elles faisaient un effort. Et voir cette douleur dans le regard de Samantha McPherson, avait brisé le cœur de Brooke. Elle ne devrait pas souffrir, elle n'aurait pas dû en souffrir.  
Alors que la brune quittait le restaurant à grands pas, elle fut rapidement rattrapée par sa soeur par alliance qui ne cessait d'appeler son prénom. Une dispute débuta, comme toujours. Agacée et complètement lasse de cette situation, Brooke s'éloigna de son amie, se lançant sur la route. Puis, comme à chaque fois, les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent brutalement après qu'une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit.

Et comme à chaque fois, cette fin abrupte provoqua un léger sursaut au cœur de la blonde. Mais malheureusement, pas une peur assez grande pour l'extirper de ses nuages. Elle allait avoir un instant de répit avant que la scène ne se répète à nouveau. Même si en réalité, la notion du temps n'existait pas dans cet espace-temps.

_Je t'en prie, Brooke, il faut que tu te réveilles... Ouvre les yeux... Par pitié, ouvre les yeux !_

À plusieurs reprises, cette voix la suppliait de s'éveiller, de s'extirper de la torpeur de ses songes. La dormeuse était incapable d'identifier la personne qui lui soufflait ces supplications. Mais elle lui était familière, très familière. De son intonation émanaient de la chaleur et de l'inquiétude. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cela rassurait Brooke de l'entendre.

**Bip... Bip... Bip...**

Étrange... Un son alors inexistant jusqu'ici s'immisçait dans ses rêves. D'un rythme monotone, il sonnait toujours de la même manière, lente et ennuyeuse. Petit à petit, cela vint même à déranger le sommeil de Brooke qui aurait voulu grimacer afin d'extérioriser son mécontentement.

**BIP... BIP... BIP...**

Et comme pour la contre-attaquer, le bruit s'intensifia de plus en plus comme si une personne augmentait malicieusement le volume. Ne pouvant plus le supporter, la jeune demoiselle tenta de se débattre, se défaire de cette prison auditive qui allait bientôt la rendre dingue. Intérieurement, elle hurlait afin de briser la cadence fatigante de ce son, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Un silence impuissant qui devait se plier sous les assauts de cette résonance.

.

Lentement, Brooke ouvrit ses paupières avec peine, tremblante. La lumière des lieux l'aveugla brutalement, ralentissant ses efforts à recouvrer la vue. Alors qu'elle voulut voiler ses yeux avec la main pour s'en protéger, elle se rendit compte que tout son corps était rigide et douloureux. Serrant les dents, la blonde ravala un petit cri face à sa souffrance. Rapidement, son cœur se mit à s'emballer, complètement paniqué. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi tous ses membres lui faisaient-ils si mal et... Seigneur, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elle n'arrivait pas à les faire bouger !  
En pleine crise, la convalescente commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Malgré ses grandes inspirations, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Ses yeux scrutèrent les alentours, mais sa vision était encore bien floue. Cela ne l'empêcha de pas de reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Dans un hôpital... Elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Oui, elle avait eu un accident...

- Vous êtes réveillée ? s'écria soudainement une infirmière, ce qui fit sursauter Brooke. Docteur ! Appelez un médecin, mademoiselle McQueen s'est enfin réveillée !

La femme s'approcha de sa patiente. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur le bras de cette dernière, la blonde se recula brutalement, apeurée. Comprenant que la convalescente était encore en état de choc, l'infirmière se retira doucement. Il fallait qu'elle laisse de l'espace à la jeune demoiselle qui était perdue et inquiète.

- Tout va bien, mademoiselle McQueen, déclara la soignante avec douceur. Vous êtes à l'hôpital, car vous avez eu un accident. Nous allons immédiatement prévenir votre famille et les faire venir.

Trop perturbée pour répondre, Brooke se contenta de dévisager l'infirmière avec incompréhension. Celle-ci lui sourit en tentant vainement de détendre l'atmosphère.  
Tranquillement, sans lâcher l'étrangère des yeux, la blonde se redressa sur son lit avec beaucoup de peine. Son incapacité à mouvoir ses jambes l'angoissait terriblement, mais elle resta forte et allait attendre l'arrivée de sa famille avant de faire des conclusions hâtives.

.

- Attendez que je récapitule, gémit faiblement Brooke en se frottant le visage de ses mains. Je suis restée plus d'un an dans le coma, c'est ça ?  
- Tu as été renversée par une voiture, expliqua gentiment Mike en attrapant la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Nous avons été si inquiets, mais heureusement, tu es à nouveau parmi nous.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nicole a été punie pour son crime, ajouta Jane d'un air compatissant.  
- Comment ça Nicole ? questionna la jeune fille, complètement déboussolée.

Interloquée, Brooke dévisageait chaque personne dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que Nicole, son ancienne meilleure amie, avait à voir dans cette histoire ? Mais ce qui turlupinait le plus la convalescente était de voir sa jeune demi-sœur, maintenant âgée d'un an et demi, se tenir sur ses pieds. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la petite n'était encore qu'un petit nourrisson. McKenzie avait tellement grandi et Brooke avait raté cela.  
Submergée par toutes ces nouvelles informations, une terrible migraine tambourina la tête de la blonde. Inquiet, le père de cette dernière jeta un regard furtif vers le médecin, cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait.

- Ne la bousculez pas trop, elle est encore dans un état de choc post-traumatique, expliqua l'homme en blouse blanche.  
- Et mes jambes, Docteur ? reprit la jeune patiente d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce que je pourrais marcher à nouveau ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle. Je ne dirais pas que cela sera facile, mais avec de la rééducation, vous marcherez à nouveau.

Le regard de la blonde se posa sur les membres qu'elle arrivait avec peine à ressentir la présence. Serrant nerveusement la couverture blanche de son lit, Brooke appréhendait le jour où elle devrait faire face à la dure réalité, où elle devra se battre pour récupérer les facultés qui lui étaient siennes.  
Soudain, dans toute cette agitation, la jeune convalescente remarqua qu'il manquait la présence de sa sœur par alliance.

- Où est Sam ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Jane et Mike se jetèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus avant de se tourner vers leur interlocutrice. La belle-mère décida de prendre la parole. Avec un sourire crispé, elle lui annonça :

- Sam est partie à New York pour faire des études de journalisme.  
- Mais c'est fantastique ! s'écria Brooke, ravie que son amie soit sur le chemin de la réalisation de son rêve. Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Bien, je pense...

Fronçant les sourcils, la blonde ne comprit pas pourquoi la mine de sa belle-mère s'était assombrie de tristesse. Cette dernière ne semblant pas vouloir éclairer la lanterne, Brooke se tourna vers son père. Celui-ci, tenant McKenzie sur ses genoux, caressa tendrement le dos de sa compagne. Puis, il leva le regard vers sa fille aînée avant de reprendre :

- Cela fait quelques mois que nous ne l'avions pas vue. Depuis son départ en réalité. Mais elle téléphone souvent pour donner de ses nouvelles.  
- Dès qu'elle a reçu son diplôme, elle est directement partie pour New York, ajouta Jane en tentant de dissimuler son inquiétude. Mais avant son départ, elle venait te voir chaque jour pendant que tu étais dans le coma.

Cette révélation surprit Brooke, mais d'une certaine manière, elle s'en doutait déjà. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, durant son sommeil, elle avait l'impression de ressentir la présence de la brune à ses côtés.

.

Le lendemain, Brooke reçut la visite de ses vieux amis. Lily, Carmen, Josh et même Mary Cherry s'étaient réunis dans sa chambre afin de fêter son éveil. L'instant fut animé et plein de surprises et de révélations.  
Apparemment, sans la leadeuse des pom-pom girl et son adjointe, Nicole, Carmen avait repris le flambeau avec l'aide de Mary Cherry. Le club avait su conserver sa gloire, il avait même gagné en popularité selon certains. Lily avait même monté un petit groupe de militants à la protection des animaux. Avec sa troupe, elle tenta vaillamment de tenir tête à Bobbi Glass. Quant à Josh, il était resté la star du club de football américain, faisant la fierté de son équipe.

Tous diplômés désormais, chacun avait suivi une direction différente, sa propre voie. Les jeunes mariés s'étaient enfin trouvé un chez eux bien confortable, loin de la tyrannie de leur ancienne colocataire. Josh avait abandonné ses études sportives pour se lancer directement dans la vie active. Lily de son côté, continuait sa lutte pour les animaux et décida de travailler dur afin de devenir un jour vétérinaire.  
Mary Cherry faisait des études privées auprès de sa mère afin de pouvoir reprendre un jour l'entreprise de cette dernière. Elle ne semblait avoir aucun moment de répit avec la marâtre, même si celle-ci désespérait parfois en regardant sa fille, certaine que sa société fera faillite quand celle-ci en prendra le contrôle.  
Quant à Carmen, la jeune demoiselle s'était lancée dans une grande école de danse, souhaitant devenir une grande chorégraphe. Bien évidemment, son entourage était derrière elle et l'encourageait pleinement dans son rêve.

Malgré son sourire ravi, Brooke sentit l'amertume sur sa langue. Ses amis avaient tous évolué dans la vie, ils avaient fait un grand pas vers la vie d'adulte. Alors qu'elle... Elle n'était encore qu'une lycéenne non-diplômée et perdue. Peut-être même incapable de marcher. Ses camarades semblaient loin devant elle et intérieurement, la blonde ne se sentait pas encore prête à les rattraper.  
Plus étrange encore, les visiteurs esquivèrent presque toutes les questions concernant Sam. Ils ne répondaient que vaguement ou complètement à côté de la plaque. Puis, considérant que ces jeunes étaient bien trop envahissants pour une convalescente, l'infirmière obligea tout ce beau monde à quitter les lieux.  
À contrecœur, la petite troupe laissa Brooke en lui promettant de revenir très prochainement.

Éreintée, la blonde souffla fortement. Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui parler de Sam ? Que s'était-il passé durant son coma ?  
Passant les mains dans ses cheveux, Brooke tentait de mettre ses idées au clair. Son cœur lui pinçait douloureusement alors qu'un sentiment de manque la dévorait petit à petit. La jeune fille ne saurait l'expliquer, mais elle ressentait le besoin de voir sa sœur par alliance. Peut-être parce que c'était l'une des dernières personnes qu'elle avait entrevue avant son accident ? Peut-être parce qu'elles s'étaient quittées en mauvais terme ? La blonde n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Tout ce dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle avait envie de voir Sam, de lui parler et même se disputer s'il le fallait.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, extirpant la demoiselle de ses pensées. Levant doucement la tête vers l'entrée, elle vit une vieille connaissance pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Harrison... fit Brooke avec surprise, contente de le voir.  
- Salut, ma belle, comment te sens-tu ? demanda le garçon en fermant la porte derrière lui. J'ai croisé toute la troupe tout à l'heure. Alors, ils se sont fait virer comme des malpropres ?

Étouffant un rire, la blonde scruta l'arrivant de la tête aux pieds. Son ami n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même. Et remarquant le regard de la convalescente sur lui, le visiteur leva les bras et tourna sur lui-même afin de faciliter l'analyse, ce qui fit encore plus rire Brooke. Oui, Harrison était toujours le même.

- Je vais bien, merci, concéda la jeune fille en souriant. Un peu perdue, mais au moins, je ne dors plus toute la journée.  
- Cela fait plaisir de te revoir pleine de vie, commenta l'arrivant en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Il fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui. Tu ne voudrais pas faire un tour ?

Tournant la tête sur le côté, Brooke se rendit compte, pour la première fois de la journée, qu'un sublime soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu. Tellement tourmentée par sa situation, elle en venait même à oublier les choses les plus simples.  
Prenant cette réaction comme une réponse positive, Harrison alla chercher une chaise roulante qu'il ramena près du lit. Avec un grand sourire, il invita la demoiselle à s'installer sur son nouveau moyen de locomotion comme un gentleman. Jouant le jeu, Brooke tendit sa main que son majordome attrapa avec délicatesse. Puis, il l'aida à s'installer correctement sur son siège à roues.

- Merci d'avoir choisi la compagnie John, déclara joyeusement Harrison en poussant le siège vers la sortie. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage.

.

L'air frais et la chaleur du soleil firent le plus grand bien à Brooke qui était lasse d'être enfermée dans sa chambre. Tout en poussant, Harrison racontait l'année qu'elle avait malheureusement manquée et perdue. Mais tout comme ses autres camarades, il évitait de mentionner une certaine personne. Cela commençait à bien faire ! songea la blonde, exaspérée.  
Tout comme avec ses amis, Brooke aurait voulu laisser passer encore cette fois-ci. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle ne tint plus. Arrêtant brutalement les roues avec ses mains, elle tourna la tête en arrière en lançant un regard sévère à son guide.

- Ça suffit maintenant, gronda-t-elle avec menace. J'aimerais que l'on m'explique pourquoi tout le monde évite les sujets concernant Sam.  
- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, se défendit Harrison en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Sam était Sam. Elle a eu son diplôme et elle est partie à New York réaliser son plus grand rêve. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux savoir de plus.  
- S'il te plaît, Harrison, cesse de me mentir... Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Vous me cachiez tous quelque chose.

Le garçon détourna les yeux de son interlocutrice, cherchant vaguement autre chose à fixer. Nerveusement, il frottait l'arrière de son crâne, l'air songeur. Se mordant les lèvres, il paraissait tiraillé comme si un combat mental faisait rage dans son esprit. Puis, lâchant un soupir, Harrison fit le tour du siège et s'agenouilla devant la convalescente.  
Croisant finalement les yeux de la blonde, le garçon resta silencieux un instant. Le comportement de ce dernier commença à angoisser Brooke, mais elle n'en montra rien. Son ami était prêt à lui cracher le morceau, il ne fallait pas que sa réaction le fasse se rétracter.

- Après ton accident, Sam... débuta le garçon avec hésitation. Sam n'était plus elle-même.  
- Que veux-tu dire par-là ? interrogea la blonde afin d'encourager son interlocuteur à continuer.  
- Elle était devenue solitaire et éloignait systématiquement tout le monde d'elle, y compris ses meilleurs amis. Quand elle n'était pas à ton chevet ou enfermée dans sa chambre, Sam était toujours plongée dans ses articles de journaux. On a essayé de la raisonner, mais rien n'y a fait.  
- Mais... pourquoi ?

Harrison se frotta une nouvelle fois l'arrière de sa tête. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement l'accoudoir de la chaise roulante. Puis, finalement, il se jeta à l'eau :

- Elle se sent coupable pour ce fameux soir.  
- Mais c'est absurde ! s'écria Brooke avec indignation. Elle n'est en rien fautive par ton choix. En plus, c'est elle que tu avais choisie. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elle...  
- Je parlais de l'accident...

La blonde se tut brutalement, bouche-bée. Voilà donc la chose la plus irrationnelle qu'elle ait entendue depuis son éveil. En quoi sa sœur par alliance avait-elle à voir avec ce terrible accident ? La seule fautive dans cette histoire n'était autre que Nicole qui se tenait au volant de la voiture. Et personne d'autre !

- C'est... absurde, répéta faiblement Brooke, complètement dépassée. Elle n'est pas... Oh, Sam...

.

Aujourd'hui, Brooke allait faire sa première journée de rééducation. Les médecins avaient songé qu'elle avait recouvré assez de force pour se lancer dans cet exercice désormais. Cette nouvelle ravit la jeune fille, mais l'effrayait tout autant. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ?  
Sa crainte ne fit que grandir lorsqu'elle se trouva finalement en face du moment fatidique. Assise sur une chaise roulante, elle se tenait devant deux barres parallèles en bois, des supports qui devaient l'aider à se tenir. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, Brooke laissa les infirmières l'aider à se relever. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes, incontrôlables.

Lorsqu'elle eut les mains sur les barres, les soignantes la lâchèrent enfin. Contre toute attente, le poids de son corps lui parut plus lourd que jamais. Ne s'y étant pas attendue, la patiente s'écroula sur le sol, impuissante. Immédiatement, les infirmières vinrent l'assister et la remirent sur pieds.  
Cette fois-ci, se tenant solidement aux deux axes, Brooke prit une grande inspiration. Puis, elle se concentra intensément pour intimer à sa jambe droite de bouger, d'avancer. Rien, aucune réaction. Reprenant son souffle et tentant de garder son calme, elle recommença en redoublant d'effort. Et ce fut avec une joie incroyable qu'elle vit son pied droit dépasser sa jumelle. Mais alors qu'elle le déposa au sol, tout s'effondra à nouveau.

Face contre terre, Brooke ravala un cri de frustration et refoula les larmes qui la guettaient depuis le début de l'exercice. Lorsque des mains compatissantes tentèrent de l'aider, elle les repoussa furieusement. Agacée de se sentir si faible, la blonde ragea contre ses jambes. Elle maudit son impuissance.

- Mademoiselle McQueen, déclara le médecin d'une voix calme. Je vous avais prévenue que cela ne serait pas aisé. Mais vous devez garder espoir et persévérer si vous voulez récupérer un jour vos capacités motrices.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. Oh que non ! Brooke devait marcher à nouveau afin de pouvoir se rendre à New York pour botter le cul d'une future journaliste bornée. Elle ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant !

.

Les jours qui suivirent, furent tout aussi frustrants qu'infructueux. Brooke n'arrivait pas à enchaîner plus de deux pas avant que son corps ne la trahisse mesquinement. Ajoutant à cela, le retard qu'elle devait rattraper au niveau de ses études. Le combat était perpétuel tout au long de la journée, autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement.  
Au bout d'une semaine, la blonde perdit patience et tout espoir. Il n'y avait aucune évolution à l'état de ses jambes, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle le voyait ! C'était comme si tout un univers s'effondrait sous ses yeux et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver. Tout semblait être fini. Les cartes étaient abattues Brooke avait perdu la partie.

- Ma chérie, j'ai parlé avec le médecin aujourd'hui, déclara Mike sur un ton paternel. Ne te décourage pas, je sais que tu y arriveras.  
- Tu n'en sais rien ! répondit la jeune fille d'un ton acerbe, levant les yeux de ses devoirs. Tu n'en sais strictement rien !

Dans sa colère, Brooke renversa ses cahiers au sol. Sa réaction surprit son père qui prit un air sévère. Mais alors qu'il allait réprimander son enfant, la main aimante de Jane se posa sur sa poitrine. Du regard, elle suppliait son mari d'être compréhensif, sachant parfaitement que sa belle-fille traversait une phase très difficile. Inquiet, Mike ne savait plus que faire pour soutenir sa fille.

- Sortez, je veux être seule, marmonna la blonde dont le sang bouillait de rage. Je vous ai dit de sortir !

Les parents s'exécutèrent à contrecœur, pensant que de laisser un peu d'espace à la convalescente ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Malheureusement, ils s'étaient trompés.

Les choses allèrent de mal en pis. Brooke se renfermait de plus en plus dans son malheur, rejetant l'aide et le soutien d'autrui. Elle refusait catégoriquement de retourner en rééducation et interdisait quiconque de venir dans sa chambre, ami ou famille. Plus personne ne pouvait l'approcher, pas même les employés de l'hôpital qui avaient de la peine à lui prodiguer les soins.  
Non, Brooke voulait rester seule. Elle voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar dans lequel elle y était plongée. La blonde aurait voulu retourner vers le passé lorsqu'elle vivait une vie de lycéenne insouciante. Où elle faisait une guerre ridicule entre « populaire » et « impopulaire ». Un lieu où elle n'était pas clouée dans un lit, dépendant d'une chaise roulante pour se déplacer. Un endroit où elle était loin derrière ses amis qui continuaient d'évoluer dans la vie.

Fondant en larmes, Brooke se sentait complètement épuisée et dépassée. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien, plus le courage de se battre. Elle voulait abandonner...

.

Dans le noir de sa chambre, Brooke était couchée dans son lit, le regard dans le vague. Derrière les stores fermés, elle devinait que le soleil devait briller joyeusement et chaleureusement. Mais même cela, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus croisé personne en dehors des infirmières. Même Harrison, la blonde ne le laissait pas l'approcher.  
Dans l'absurdité de ses pensées, Brooke en venait même à souhaiter retomber dans le coma et de ne jamais devoir s'en extirper. Elle se sentait tellement pitoyable.  
Tout un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Et sans même attendre la réponse de la locataire, l'individu pénétra dans la pièce sans le moindre gène.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne ! gronda Brooke sans lever la tête.  
- Cela tombe bien, je ne suis pas personne, répondit l'intruse en fermant derrière elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sombre ici !

Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement. Cette voix... C'était elle !  
Alors que Brooke aurait voulu se tourner vers l'arrivante, elle fut aveuglée par l'apparition soudaine des rayons de soleil dans la chambre. Plissant les yeux, elle tenta tout de même de toiser son amie qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis quoi... Plus d'un an ?

- S-Sam... souffla la convalescente lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à entrevoir la brune.  
- Salut, Brooke, répondit cette dernière avec un faible sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent un instant en silence, mal à l'aise. Sam se frottait nerveusement le coude, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. De temps à autre, elle lançait quelques petits coups d'œil à la convalescente qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.  
Brooke n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Sam n'avait pas changé physiquement, mis à part le fait qu'elle semblait étrangement maigre. Mais ses yeux chocolat, son visage et son sourire... Ils étaient toujours les mêmes, tout ce qui faisait son charme était encore là.

- Comment vas-tu ? questionna la blonde, restreignant une joie sans nom au fond de son cœur.  
- Cela ne devrait pas plutôt être à moi de te poser cette question ? ricana Sam en riant amicalement.  
- Quand cesseras-tu de répondre à mes questions par des questions ?  
- Certainement quand tu cesseras de répondre à mes questions par des questions.

Les deux demoiselles rirent doucement, ravies de se retrouver. Mais l'euphorie fut rapidement submergée par les interrogations. Qu'est-ce que Sam faisait ici ? Ne lui avait-on pas dit que depuis plusieurs mois, elle n'avait plus remis un pied dans cette ville ? Et pourtant, la brune était là...

- Plus concrètement, que fais-tu ici, Sam ? reprit Brooke.  
- Est-ce anormal que je vienne rendre visite à ma sœur ? rétorqua Sam en haussant les sourcils.  
- Pas de ça avec moi, Sammy... On m'a raconté que tu n'étais pas revenue ici depuis ton départ pour New York. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu fais là.

La future journaliste décrocha son regard du paysage afin d'observer son interlocutrice. Ce petit surnom, seule l'ancienne reine du lycée l'utilisait. Et d'une certaine manière, cela lui avait manqué de l'entendre. Sans plus chercher à se le cacher, elle savait que Brooke lui avait terriblement manquée.  
Les sourcils froncés, Sam parut offusqué par les accusations de son amie et reprit :

- Y a-t-il un problème à ce que je vienne te rendre visite après que tu aies passé plus d'un an dans le coma ?  
- Si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue il y a un mois, quand je m'étais réveillée ?

La brune ne trouva rien à répliquer face à cela. L'air renfrogné, elle scrutait sévèrement sa sœur par alliances. Cette dernière la toisait avec tout autant d'hostilité, mais aussi d'incompréhension. Voilà à peine quelques minutes qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées et elles étaient déjà à deux doigts de se disputer.

Lâchant un soupir résigné, Sam alla s'asseoir sur le lit, près de son amie. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le cœur de Brooke s'emballa furieusement face à cette proximité. Pourtant, à l'époque, cela ne l'avait pas autant dérangé qu'aujourd'hui. Quelque chose chez la brune l'interpellait, l'attirait. Et même si elle était en colère face à l'absence de cette dernière, elle ne pouvait nier le soulagement qu'elle ressentait de la voir.

- C'est Harrison qui m'a appelée, concéda finalement Sam. Il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas du tout dans ton assiette et que tu refusais de voir quiconque, même notre famille.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, intervint Brooke avec froideur.  
- Brooke...

Délicatement, la brune posa sa main sur celle de la convalescente. La douceur et la chaleur de ce contact perturbèrent cette dernière qui faillit se retirer brutalement par la surprise. Lorsque le regard noisette plongea dans le sien, Brooke sentit son souffle s'estomper.

- Tu es l'une des filles les plus fortes que je n'ai jamais connues, continua Sam avec tendresse avant de poser son front contre celui de son amie. Brooke McQueen, la sublime reine du lycée, ne peut pas baisser les bras avant d'avoir décroché son trophée.  
- Tu crois m'amadouer avec tes compliments, McPherson ? railla la blonde qui ne brisa pas le contact visuel et physique.

La future journaliste rit tandis que sa camarde se délectait de ce doux son. Cette proximité ne semblait plus déranger Brooke qui au contraire, la savourait goulûment désormais. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais en aucun cas, elle ne voudrait briser cette situation. Elle s'y sentait si bien, en sécurité.  
Lentement, Sam se rapprocha encore plus de la convalescente. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'il ne restait que quelques centimètres avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de se reculer. Ou peut-être l'envie, elle ne savait plus. Pire encore, elle désirait que l'impact ait lieu. Ce souhait chamboula tout l'esprit de Brooke qui ne comprit pas les étranges sensations dans son bas-ventre.

- Je sais que tu peux le faire, murmura Sam.

Mais alors que leur bouche se frôla presque, la brune se retira soudainement. Une légère teinte de rouge sur les joues, elle regarda sa montre afin de se distraire de ce qu'elle avait failli commettre. De son côté, Brooke tentait de comprendre et de digérer l'immense déception qui la submergeait à ce moment-là. Mais que c'était-il passé ?

- Parle-moi de New York, reprit-elle afin de détourner leur attention sur un autre sujet. Comment est-ce là-bas ?  
- C'est animé, incroyablement grand et dépaysant, répondit Sam en souriant. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes très sympathiques.  
- Oh, et... Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un... Tu sais...  
- Non, je suis célibataire, si c'est ce que tu demandes, railla la brune en fouettant l'air de sa main. Je suis bien trop absorbée par mon travail pour songer à ce genre de futilité pour le moment.

Et voilà encore un ravissement déplacé que Brooke ressentit au fond d'elle.

Couchées l'une à côté de l'autre dans le lit d'hôpital, Sam s'était lancée dans un long monologue racontant ses aventures à New York. Son auditrice l'écoutait silencieusement, admirative, en l'interrompant de temps à autre pour une question ou un commentaire. Sans même qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Mais elles n'en avaient cure. Elles avaient l'impression d'autre ailleurs, dans une bulle rien qu'à elles.  
Brooke vint même se blottir contre son amie. Et d'un geste naturel, la conteuse lui caressait sa chevelure d'or avec douceur et délicatesse. Il n'y avait plus aucune timidité entre elles, comme si le peu de temps qu'elles venaient de passer ensemble, avait évincé tout malaise. Il ne restait plus que de la spontanéité.

- Ce jour-là on avait bien ri lorsque l'article a été publié par erreur, termina Sam en pouffant avant de regarder sa montre. Mince, il va falloir que j'y aille si je ne veux pas rater mon train.  
- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Brooke, surprise. As-tu été rendre visite à nos parents ? Tu leur manques terriblement, tu sais ? Et nos amis, les as-tu vus ?

Une légère grimace se dessina sur le visage de la brune en guise de réponse. Choquée, la convalescente n'en revenait pas face à la réaction de sa sœur par alliance. Pourquoi évitait-elle tout contact avec ses proches ?

- Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi, tu le sais ça ? reprit la blonde sur un ton de réprimande.  
- Je... Je ne peux pas, marmonna Sam en détournant les yeux.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas quoi ?  
- Je ne peux plus les regarder dans les yeux, d'accord ?

S'étant légèrement emportée, la future journaliste prit une grande inspiration afin de se calmer. Sous le regard insistant de son interlocutrice, elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir approfondir ses explications. N'y voyant aucune échappatoire, elle se jeta à l'eau.

- Comment veux-tu que je leur fasse face alors qu'à leurs yeux, je suis fautive ? déclara Sam en passant sa main dans les cheveux.  
- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sammy, rassura Brooke avec douceur. Personne ne te blâme.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Si je n'avais pas quitté ainsi le restaurant, tu ne m'aurais pas poursuivie à l'extérieur. Du moins, j'aurai dû réagir quand cette voiture t'avait foncée dessus.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et tu ne pouvais rien faire non plus. C'est arrivé si vite.

Sam ne semblait pas du tout convaincue par les arguments de sa camarade. Elle se rappelait encore la tristesse dans le regard de ses proches lorsqu'ils avaient appris la terrible nouvelle. Elle pouvait encore voir l'accablement de sa famille au chevet de la blessée. Et à ce moment-là, personne ne savait si Brooke allait un jour se réveiller. Tout cela, c'était de sa faute et uniquement de sa faute, songea la brune.  
Sortant du lit, Sam se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la poignée de porte, elle entendit derrière elle :

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?  
- Parce que je devais botter le cul à une reine du lycée, répondit la brune d'un faible sourire. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te voiler la face et tout abandonner.  
- Dans ce cas, c'est à moi de te remettre à ta place.

Sam rit doucement avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice. Ouvrant lentement la porte derrière elle, elle annonça :

- Alors, viens me chercher par la peau des fesses à New York.  
- Je viendrais, répondit Brooke avec assurance. Et ce jour-là, tu as intérêt à courir vite, McPherson.  
- Tiens-moi au courant dans ce cas, que je m'y prépare à l'avance. J'ai encore le même numéro de téléphone.

Sur ces mots, la future journaliste quitta la pièce, laissant Brooke dans ses pensées. Désormais, celle-ci avait la ferme conviction qu'elle ramènerait la brune chez elle. Elle s'en fit la promesse.

**Un mois plus tard...**

Sortant de son école, Sam sentit son téléphone portable vibrer. Lorsqu'elle attrapa l'appareil, un sourire se dessina indéniablement sur son visage. Depuis leur rencontre à l'hôpital, Brooke et elle s'appelaient très régulièrement, allant à plusieurs fois dans une journée. La blonde tenait son amie au courant de l'évolution de sa rééducation tandis que cette dernière lui racontait ses journées. Les deux rivales n'avaient jamais été autant complices qu'à ce moment précis.

- Alors, princesse, je dois déjà commencer à m'enfuir ? railla Sam en décrochant.  
- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ricana Brooke à l'autre bout du fil. J'espère que tu as bien admiré ton joli petit derrière, car tu ne le reconnaîtras bientôt plus.  
- M'écraser avec une chaise roulante, c'est de la triche, tu sais ?  
- Mais qui a dit que je serais en chaise roulante ?

Cette dernière réplique, la brune eut l'impression de l'entendre dans le téléphone et derrière elle. Stupéfaite, elle se retourna lentement et découvrit bouche-bée que Brooke McQueen se tenait bel et bien derrière elle. Debout sur ses deux jambes, l'ancienne reine du lycée avait une main posée sur la hanche pendant que l'autre tenait le téléphone contre son oreille. Le sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, l'arrivante surprise se délectait du visage déconfit de la future journaliste.  
Doucement, Sam raccrocha son téléphone avant de baisser son bras le long de son corps, ne revenant pas de voir ce qu'elle voyait.

- J'y crois pas... grommela-t-elle, abasourdie. Tu m'avais dit que tu arrivais à tenir que dix minutes sur tes jambes. Tu m'as menti !  
-Je dirais plutôt que je suis stratégique, corrigea Brooke dont le rictus satisfait ne s'effaçait plus de son visage. Maintenant, je vais te ramener à la maison par la peau des fesses.  
- J'aimerais bien voir comment tu vas t'y prendre, défia Sam en croisant ses bras, l'air arrogant.

Sans se faire prier, Brooke se rapprocha de sa proie. Ne voulant pas se laisser impressionner, la future journaliste ne bougea pas de sa position. Lorsque la blonde se trouva en face d'elle, elle lui empoigna fiévreusement la nuque avant de l'attirer contre elle. Sans que Sam puisse réagir, ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre celles de son amie.  
Le baiser était doux aux premiers abords, mais la brune succomba rapidement aux flammes de la passion et s'embrasa. Passant ses mains autour de la taille de son amie, elle réduit encore plus la distance qui séparait leur corps. Elle pressa encore plus sa bouche contre celle de Brooke. L'échange parut durer une éternité, ce dont les deux demoiselles ne s'en plaignirent point.

Haletantes, elles durent briser le contact afin de reprendre leur souffle. Front contre front, elles se dévorèrent du regard, se coupant littéralement du monde qui les entourait. Brooke souriait adorablement alors que le cœur de Sam menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. C'était si inattendu, mais la brune l'avait tellement souhaité depuis si longtemps. Le jour où son amie était tombée dans le coma, la future journaliste l'avait su à ce moment-là. La blonde avait une place plus importante qu'elle ne l'avait cru dans sa vie.

- Bon, on rentre à la maison maintenant ? murmura malicieusement Brooke, savourant sa victoire.  
- Attends, redis-moi ton dernier argument pour voir ? reprit Sam dont les yeux pétillaient d'étincelles.  
- Ce que tu peux être lente...

À nouveau, leurs lèvres se réunirent délicatement. Mais cette fois-ci, le baiser fut plus avide, plus assuré. Intérieurement, elles se dirent qu'elles avaient du temps à rattraper ensemble. Et elles allaient s'y atteler dès maintenant.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout. C'était niais tout plein et na! XD**


End file.
